disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruckus Heard From Around the World! (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 28, The Ruckus Heard From Around the World!. Transcript Connor (Narrating): '''The Ruckus Heard From Around the World! (On a Friday morning at the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook and his crew are seen sleeping in when the sound of a speaker turns on and Captain Hook and his crew wake up wide eyed.) '''Captain Hook (gasps and covers his ears with his pillow): What in thunderbuss is that noise?! (Outside the Jolly Roger on Starlight Beach, the Octonaut Stars are seen outside practicing their music.) Kwazii (shouts through the microphone): WOOHOO! MAKE SOME NOISE FOR THE OCTONAUT STARS, ROCKIN’ IT LIVE ON OUR ANNUAL TOUR OF DISNEY JUNIOR TOWN! FIRST OFF, OUTSIDE THE JOLLY ROGER ON STARLIGHT BEACH! WOOHOO!!! (starts strumming on his magic electric guitar like crazy) (Captain Barnacles presses the keys on his keyboard, Tweak strums on her pink electric guitar, and Peso starts drumming on his drum set as their friends (who all have earplugs on) cheer. Kwazii then starts to sing when suddenly, the music stops when someone pulls the plug out as Kwazii turns to see Captain Hook holding the wire, and looking angry and annoyed, along with his sleepy crew.) Captain Hook (glares at Kwazii): Some of us. Are trying. TO SLEEP! Kwazii (laughs nervously): Oops. Captain Barnacles: '''Sorry, Captain Hook. (turns to Kwazii) Um, Kwazii, maybe we should play somewhere far away from the Jolly Roger. '''Kwazii (agrees with the captain): Good idea, Captain. Come on, let’s load everything into the Gup-X shall we? (Later, at the Disney Junior Town Park, the Disney Junior Club helps Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Tweak unload everything out of the Gup-X and onto the stage, just as Connor saw that they brought more than a few speakers) Connor: '''Wow! You guys brought the Octo-Speaker too?! (turns to Kwazii) You’re kidding, right? '''Kwazii: '''Well, if we’re gonna play at Disney Junior Town’s (takes a deep breath, cups his paws to his mouth and starts to shout so loud while Connor plugs his finger into his ear and bites his lower lip) SUPER CRAZY LOUD AND SILLY EAR-SPLITTING FESTIVAL (his voice echoes in the air), we gotta be loud, right? '''Captain Barnacles: '''Yes, but not too loud, because you remembered what happened the last time we did that, Kwazii? '''Kwazii: '''Oh, yeah. How could I forget? (Flashbacks from Rocking With the Din appear.) '''Captain Jake: '''Yeah. We spent the whole day trying to shut down Tweak’s Octo-Speaker for good, and we were lucky that you and CB were able to turn that thing off before the whole town collapsed. (The flashback ends.) '''Sofia: '''Oh, yeah. Let’s hope that doesn’t happen again. '''Kwazii: '''Aye. Speaking of the Octo-Speaker, we’d better make sure it still works after that din it made. (goes to check if the Octo-Speaker still works) '''Greg: And we’d better plug back in. (he and the others plug their earplugs back into their ears and place their earmuffs over their ears also as Kwazii turns on the Octo-Speaker, then hands Peso a microphone, then readies a cowbell in front of it, and as he bangs on the cowbell with a drumstick, the cowbell’s loud sound goes into the microphone and the loudest sound wave comes out of the speakers, sending Kwazii and his friends flying backward and crashing into the wall! After they get up and recover, Greg gets up and is impressed by how loud that sound.) Whoa! Now that is loud! Connor (gets up, shakes his head, takes off his earmuffs, and pulls out his earplugs from his ears while his head is still ringing): What’s that?! Bats wear blouses?! Kwazii (dusts himself): Whoa! Sorry, Connor. I didn’t know yer hearing was that sensitive. '''Connor: '''It’s okay, KZ. At least we know the Octo-Speaker still works, right? Plus, we’re really looking forward to hearing your music anyway, even if it’s gonna be super loud. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 28 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Connor/Catboy